everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Torunn Strengthbringer
Torunn Strengthbringer is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. They are the child of Thrud, a Valkyrie and a daughter of Thor, from Norse Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. In the destiny conflict, they side as a royal '''because they have no opposition with their destiny. Character '''Personality * very protective, like extremely protective * she’s also sarcastic, extremely sarcastic. * strong-willed * energetic and joyful * looks out for her friends a lot * romantic, and flirtatious really, she’s trying to fall in love with some. * humorous. * she does have some past traumatic events that still haunt her, but she tries not to bring them up. * sometimes puts her self in the front line despite consequences Appearance Torunn stands in at 6'2" and her build is rather muscular. A soft crystally blue describes her eyes perfectly, and her hair is a long, pale blonde to match, always seen up in a braid. Her skin tone is a rosy pale. Her Valkyrie tattoo is on the dorsal side of her hand, and a part of her lower arm. Hobbies and Interests ABBA * It can really be blamed that she got into ABBA because of Astrid. Torunn listens to the music while training and often when bored. Queen * Torunn is really into music, and Queen is another one of her obsessions. It can be said that she has listened to 'Don't Stop Me Now' while training for four hours straight. She also once listened to 'Killer Queen' for 6 hours and memorized the lyrics forward and backwards. * She personally associates herself with the song, 'Somebody To Love' as she does want to find somebody to love in her life. Torunn emotionally sings the song every time with glares from Brynhild. Midgardian Culture * Torunn finds Midgardian culture very interesting, and easy to get lost in. * She got introduced to Mamma Mia! which features songs by ABBA, and she immediately fell in love with it. * Torunn read The Outsiders once and started crying the moment Johnny died. She wouldn't leave her room for a week. * She also cried once she watched the movie, but somehow didn't end up staying in her room for a week again. * Not that she didn't silently die inside while watching it. * Torni made her watch Infinity War with no other knowledge, Torunn still bawled like a child. She then went on to watch all the other movies and become further interested in Marvel. Fighting * Torunn quite enjoys fighting for her its a past time. She’ll typically fight with music playing in the background typically being Queen or ABBA, her only two music choices. Anything else is okay, but doesn't get her in the mood. * Fighting has gained her a scar on her upper shoulder, it came from a knife that sliced her arm slightly, she typically covers it up. * Through this, however, she's learned how to use medical supplies and is always ready to help her fellow Valkyries if needed. Myths How They Go :Main Article: Þrúðr 'How does Torunn fit into it?' Torunn takes on Thrud's destiny as she's her daughter. It is unknown who her father was and so if he was tied to any mythology, Torunn will never know. But, she doesn't care if she finds out anyway. Viewpoint on Destiny Her destiny is a great one, at least, she thinks so. Torunn is very excited that she's a Valkyrie and wishes to uphold her title the best that she can. Powers/Abilities *'Chooser of the slain:' As a Valkyrie, she can choose who lives or dies in battle. Torunn is nervous that one day she may mess this up. *'Death sense:' Torunn can sense if someone’s death whether it's close or not. *'Semi-immortality: '''Unless seriously injured to a point where she cannot recover, Torunn can live forever. *'Enhanced Strength: As a Valkyrie and an Asgardian, Torunn has enhanced strength. *'''Superhuman Durability: '''Being Asgardian, she can take more wear and tear than a human could. Relationships '''Family Torunn is the only child Thrud had. The two are close and rarely get into fights with each other. Thrud trained her to the best she could, and how to use a sword properly. As for her grandparents, she rarely talks to them, and they rarely try to talk to her. She accepts how it is, and focuses on the family that cares about her. Torni Thorson '' While it seems rather odd that Torni's her uncle, the two do hang out every so often. '''Friends '''''Valkyrie Squad She loves them all, she just wants to protect them, even if she’s the one who might need it sometimes. ''Signy Battlebringer * They both playfully flirt with each other, it’s adorable. * Also refer to each other as "bro" a lot. * Make puns and jokes all the time. Callisto Måne They both really like Queen, it was almost meant to happen. 'Pet''' Willow Willow is Torunn’s pegasus whom she got when she was very young and has an inseparable bond with ever since. Romance Torunn is dating Sunniva and identifies as a lesbian. Sunniva Solskinn Sunniva came into Torunn's life and she knew that this beautiful girl had to be with her. She tried to push some of the feelings away noticing that Sunniva wasn’t interested. Until, the relation ship blossomed into both of them being madly in love with each other. Sunniva argued that they shouldn’t be together, that her death would only sadden Torunn to her core. None of that worked and the two are to be with each other until death does them part. Class Schedule 1st Period: Scythes and Swords 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring 3rd Period: Philosophy 101 4th Period: Marksmanship 5th Period: Mythology 6th Period: FEL Quotes Outfits Trivia *The name Torunn comes from a Marvel character who is the daughter of Thor. ** Sassa is a Norse name meaning beauty. ** Strenthbringer is a reference to Thrud meaning strength. * Her sword is called, Makt, which is Norse for power. * A lot of inspiration for her comes from Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau, but mostly Maria. Also Thor was an inspiration for her. She’s based off my favorite space gal and boy, and the space gal’s girlfriend. She’s a total package. * She's lesbian. Gallery Torunnaesthetic.jpg|torunn aesthetic board Notes * Her whole character was a spur of the moment thing that just happened. Category:Characters Category:Starry’s OCs Category:Demigirls Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries